Cuando Odín castigo a todos los dioses
by Venix14
Summary: Esto sigue siendo Harry Potter, no se asusten. Pero los dioses continúan existiendo, y ya que los dioses del olimpo están demás de rayados, son los dioses nórdicos los que van a visitar Hogwarts. Los alumnos de Hogwarts le piden mucho a sus dioses, pero t


Tema: Cuando Odín castigo a todos los dioses

Sumario: Esto sigue siendo Harry Potter, no se asusten. Pero los dioses continúan existiendo, y ya que los dioses del olimpo están demás de rayados, son los dioses nórdicos los que van a visitar Hogwarts. Los alumnos de Hogwarts le piden mucho a sus dioses, pero tengan cuidado.

Disclaimer: Nada, pero nadita es mío y ni me importa tenerlo.

**Capitulo 1: A dios le pido**

-Loki, tu que en lo infernal estás,

ya que Salazar me abandonó,

tú dótame de más,

te pido que me entregues al enano que molesta más.

Loki te pido, que me entregues a Harry Potter ya.

-decía Voldemort, quien sería tan criminal, era el único que ha Harry odiaba por demás.

Pero en otra parte de este mundo otro pedía a su dios, a su general….

-Oh, mi Dios Thor, venga y ayúdeme en esta,

Como voy a hacer yo para aguantar una más.

Este ron es fortísimo,

Ayúdame a ganar,

No quiero que el mal nacido de Draco se crea que va a ganar.

Y les cuento, que en medio de una rumba de encontraba el niño que vivió,

Y no solo el se divertía, ojala ustedes vieran a los sly,

Allí estaba Draco medio ebrio ya,

Con la túnica desabrochada,

Pero a punto de ganar.

Si se tomaba un trago más,

Le ganaba al moreno,

Y es que de premio

Le entregarían a la castaña de su mirar.

Y es que de premio en esta lucha,

Harry y Draco se habían apostado a nada más y nada menos,

Que a la premio anual en la ducha.

Pero Draco no estaba abandonado,

su madre lo había encomendado a su diosa personal.

-Venga, Freyja gran diosa, véngame a ayudar.

Yo quiero a esa castaña, la quiero en mi cama de verdad.

Aunque eso de las duchas, no suena nada mal.

Y si Freyja me dejas, le pido a mi dios de verdad,

Le pido aquel a quien me encomienda mi papá,

Te pido Dios Frey,

Que con tu Espada de la Victoria,

Derribes a mi rival.

-Oh, pero yo a mi diosa le pido,

No me vaya a abandonar,

Aquí todos están locos,

Me quieren mandar a bañar.

Quien le dijo a ellos que yo huelo mal?

Oh, mi querida Freyja, no vayas a defraudar,

Yo soy mujer, no puedes a Draco defender.

No es que yo no quiera con él,

Lo que sucede es que confundida ando ya.

Por eso dije que el que gane,

Con ese me iba a quedar.

Pero que pasó,

Ahora todos se encomendaron a su dios.

En un lugar cercano….

-Luchando las batallas idiotas,

Esos se van a fregar,

Por que yo a mi dios le pido,

Que es mejor aprovechar.

¡Hoder yo te invocó!

Es hora de…. Matar.

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hey, Zabinni, ríete mas callado,

No vez que Harry se ha desmayado.

-le avisó Ginny al entrar,

Venia malhumorada,

Ya tenia suficiente con ver slytherin en su estar.

-Mande, señora. –respondió el Blaise sin chistar.

Por que su dios no lo ayudaba

A quitarse ese amor ya,

Porque tenía que ser aquella

Su debilidad.

Pero es que cuando pudiera a esa pelirroja iba a matar.

Como se atrevía? Por culpa de ella él ya no valía.

Tenía algo en el pecho que le molestaba,

Algo que lo detenía de ser un ser fatal.

No sabía que diablos era,

Pero le pediría luego a Odín con eso acabar.

Pero lo que nadie sabia de Blaise,

Era que sufría de doble personalidad.

-Oh, Balder, perdóname por fanfarronear,

Hazme bueno día a día,

Danos a todos el pan.

Que Harry recupere la conciencia,

Que Hermione con Draco no vaya a pecaminar,

Que Ginny me quiera,

Que mi otra personalidad no venga más.

Lo que nadie en esa sala sabía…. Ni siquiera el doble personalidad.

Era que por mala suerte,

Todos los dioses estaban de carnaval.

En una fiesta de verano,

En una rumba en alta mar.

Lo cierto es que todos en el barco de Frey,

Bailaban sin parar.

-Me gusta el mueve, mueve. Me gusta el mueve, mueve, me gusta ¡mueve! –canturreaba feliz de la vida Loki bailando desinhibidamente con Freyja -. Siempre me ha gustado tu mueve, mueve, mueve, Freyja.

-Bebida para todos… PRRAAAMMMMMMM (un rayo sonoro en alta mar) –eso lo dijo Thor -. Yupi, DJ Thor. Me encantan las luces.

-Balder, sabes, soy un dios pecador…. Ayúdame, Balder –dijo Frey ya más borracho de lo que se le permite a un dios.

-Si quieres me regalas tu barco y todos tus problemas se solucionarán –dijo Hoder (que idiota, piensa que soy Balder y eso que yo pensaba que yo era el ciego).

-No entiendo que tiene que ver mi barco con mi pecado, Balder. Tu como que si estás borracho, picaron. Además, me gusta mi barco se hacen unas buenas rumbas. –dijo Frey -. Epa, Thor que retumbe.

-Claro, Frey. –dijo encantado Thor y los relámpagos, truenos y demás no se hicieron esperar.

-Pero dime Frey¿cuál es tu problema? –le preguntó Hoder (de seguro el muy tonto me dice su pecaminoso pecado, seguro que es que le robo al altísimo Odín se crema de sacar brillo para usarlo en su espadita de la justicia. Me pregunto porqué estos dioses son tan tontos).

-Bueno, Balder, es secretísimo, no como lo de la crema de lustrar que le robe a mi o magnánimo Odín. Es algo malísimo de verdad.

-Pero dime, loco –dijo Hoder sin ocultar su verdadera personalidad.

-Saber, Balder, a veces hablas como Hoder.

-No le pares, es la gripe. –dijo Hoder.

-¿A los dioses nos da gripe?

-Este…. Mira a Thor acaba de vomitar –dijo para desviar su atención, pero Frey más bien parecía a punto de vomitar el mismo -. Dime, Frey, dime que te agobia.

-Es que estoy enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? Eso no es un pecado¿de quién¿de una Norna? –preguntó Hoder decepcionado.

-No vale, no tengo esos gustos tan sádicos, a mí quien me gusta es Freyja. –terminó diciendo Frey.

BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM, BLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM, PENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, TRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Thor, deja de relampaguear. –lo regañó Loki a punto de a Freyja besar.

-¡NO ES THOR, SOY EL MAGNANIMO SEÑOR ODÍN!

-Deja de imitar a Odín, Balder –dijo Hoder.

-Que te pica, diablo? –dijo Balder comiendo parrilla -. Yo estoy aquí callado.

-Pero si tú eres Balder, quien ha hablado. –preguntó Hoder estupefacto -. Esto es lo malo de ser ciego.

-TODOS USTEDES SERÁN CASTIGADOS, DIOSES MALCRIADOS. YO, ODIN LOS CASTIGO CON IR A ESTUDIAR A UN CASTILLO.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA,

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA,

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA,

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA,

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA,

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA,

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA,

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

_**Bienvenidos a una tierra que no tiene fronteras,**_

_**Donde todo está muy loco y todo puede pasar.**_

_**Viva hogwarts, viva hogwarts.**_

Aquí me quedé, si hay reviews, pongo más rápido el próximo capi….

Bueno, este ff, se que está balurdisimo, pero se hace lo que se puede. Yo le pido a mis musas no me vayan a dejar.


End file.
